Entertainment and Show Business
above-the-line * Academy Awards * acrobatics * AD * adaptation * aerialism * aerobatics * agent * amateur night * amusement * amusement park * animal act * aquacade * aquarium * aquatics * arm wrestling * art direction * art director * art house * assistant cameraman * assistant director * associate director * associate producer * auteur * back-end deal * backdrop * background * background music * backlot * bankable star * beauty contest * belly dancing * below-the-line * best boy * big top * billing * bit * boffo * boom operator * botanical garden * breakdowns * buffoonery * bullfight * bumper cars * burlesque * buzz * call * callithump * cameo * cameraman * card section * carnival * carousel * casino * cast * casting director * cavalcade * chase scene * cheat to camera * chute the chute * cineaste * cinema * cinematheque * cinematic * cinematographer * circus * cirque * clapboard * clapper loader * clapperboard * closing credits * clown show * colorization * coming attractions * commissary * concours * conjuring * contest * continuity * contortionism * convention * coproduction * county fair * cover * crafts fair * credits * crew * cyclorama * demolition derby * development * dialogue * diorama * director * director of photography * director's chair * display * distribution * diversion * dolly grip * double bill * double feature * dresser * drive-in * drum corps * dubbing * editor * entertainment * equestrian show * escape artist * executive producer * exhibit * exhibition * expo * exposition * extra * extravaganza * fair * fantoccini * fashion show * feature film * featured * Ferris wheel * figure skating * film * filmmaker * fireworks * first run * flash forward * flashback * flick * float * floor show * flying rig * focus puller * Foley artist * freak show * front-end deal * fun house * funambulism * gaffer * gala * genre * girlie show * gladiators * green light * greensman * grip * gymkhana * hammer * harlequinade * head of production * heat * heavy * high concept * high jinks * high-diving * high-wire act * Icecapades * in production * in the can * in-between * indie * Industry, the * ingenue * jamboree * jongleur * jousting * jugglery * juggling * key grip * lead * leading lady * leading man * legerdemain * legs * light show * lighting director * line producer * lists * location * location scout * log line * loop-the-loop * lot * love interest * low-budget film * magic * majors * marching band * marine park * marquee * masquerade * matinee * McGuffin * medicine show * merchandising * merry-go-round * method actor * mime show * motion picture * motion pictures * movie * movie theater * movies * moving picture * multiplex * mummery * music hall * nickelodeon * on location * opening credits * option * Oscars * PA * package * pageant * panorama * pantomime * parade * pass * pep show * persistence of vision * picture * picture palace * picture show * pitch meeting * planetarium * player * post punch supervisor * postproduction * premiere * preproduction * prestidigitation * preview * principal * producer * product * production * production assistant * production company * production manger * production values * projection booth * projectionist * prom * promenade * property * psychedelic show * public contest * public spectacle * Punch-and-Judy show * puppet show * puppetry * pyrotechnics * raree show * ratings * regatta * release * revival house * revue * rewrite * ride * rigger * rodeo * roller coaster * roller derby * rope dancing * roundabout * saltimbanque show * scale * scavenger hunt * scene * scenery * scenic railway * score * screen * screen play * screen test * screening * screenwriter * script * script doctor * script girl * script reader * script supervisor * second unit * second-assistant cameraman * set * sex goddess * shadow play * shooting script * show * show business * sides * sideshow * silent bit * silver screen * sketch * skit * sleight of hand * snake charming * sneak preview * son et lumiere * sound editor * sound effects * sound mix * sound stage * sound-and-light show * soundtrack * spectacle * spectacular * spectator sport * spin-off * sports * squib * stage manager * stage show * stand-in * star * star system * star vehicle * starlet * still photography * story editor * storyboard * street show * striptease * studio * stunt * stunt man * stunt woman * stylist * subtitles * superstar * supporting actor * supporting actress * synchronized swimming * tableau * take a meeting * talent * talent scout * talent show * teamsters * thaumaturgy * theater * theme park * third-assistant cameraman * three-ring circus * tie-in * tightrope walking * tilting * Tinseltown * Titan crane * toon * tournament * trades * trailer * trapeze act * treatment * tumbling * turnaround * typecasting * unions * unit * unit publicist * usher * variety show * vaudeville * ventriloquism * VO * voice-over * wardrobe * water ballet * water park * wax museum * waxworks * Wild West Show * world premiere * wrangler * wrap * wrestling * X-rated * zoo * zoological garden